Crashed Here
by i have no alibi
Summary: The Doctor, Donna, Jack, Ianto, Owen, Tosh, Gwen and a young looking girl all find themselves at Hogwarts. They were sent here for a reason
1. Chapter 1

CRASH CRASH

"Shit." I yelled from my position on the landing of my TARDIS.

"What's the matter, girl?" I asked while standing up. I went to touch a button and I was burnt. I quickly pulled my hand away from the button.

"What the hell is going on?" I said in confusion. I grabbed my sonic screwdriver and put it in the back pocket of my jeans. I walked out and turned back to the TARDIS.

"Just rest. I'll be back. Just going to explore a bit. Before you say it, yes I'll be careful. Now rest." I said soothingly

**The Doctor's POV**

Smash

"What did you do this time?" Donna yelled out.

"I didn't do it this time. I think something's the matter with the TARDIS."

"Where are we?" Donna asked.

"I don't know. One way to find out." I grabbed my trench coat and ran out the door, Donna right behind me. I stopped in my tracks. We were facing a beautiful castle.

**Jack's POV**

My feet were propped up on my desk. Ianto walked in.

"Owen has requested a meeting in the Boardroom, sir." He said while handing me a cup of coffee.

"Thank you Ianto. Do you know if the meeting is urgent or can I take my time?"

"I would guess urgent." He said.

I groaned and followed Ianto.

"You know you look sexy in that suit. I remember that you were wearing this suit when I asked you out for the first time." I said.

"Yeah. We all almost died and that's what you remember? That's really sweet. Thank you sir." Ianto said. A blush could easily be seen upon his face.

"You looked as sexy then as you do now." I said with a smile. He smiled back and we entered the Boardroom. A blinding light swept over us. I closed my eyes tightly against the light.

**My POV**

A blinding light caused me to backup slightly. I immediately grabbed my sonic screwdriver out of my pocket. The light faded and five people stood in front of me.

"No way. That's was absolutely brilliant." I said in amazement.

"Excuse me what year is this? I bumped my head earlier." A man in a pinstripe suit said. When he got closer he stooped in his tracks.

"Jack?" The man said thoughtfully.

"Doctor?" This Jack guy said.

"Who is he?" a woman with red hair asked. She walked out from behind the Doctor guy.

I slowly started to walk backwards. I tried to make it to the shadows. I went to put my sonic screwdriver away when I ran into someone. I whipped around and a guy in all black grabbed me. I kicked and ended up dropping my sonic screwdriver. The man put a hand over my mouth and I bit down hard on it.

"You little bitch." He whispered.

My sonic screwdriver started to blink. I quickly picked it up and ran. I heard footsteps running behind me.

**Jack's POV**

"Jack?" a familiar voice asked. I thought it over and came to the conclusion of who the voice belonged to.

"Doctor?" I asked unsure.

"Who is he?" A redhead said from behind the doctor.

"Donna, I'd like you to meet Captain Jack Harkness. Jack this is my companion Donna."

"Jack can you see over there? Something is lighting up in the grass." Ianto said curiously.

Suddenly a girl looking quite frightened ran out from the shadows. She was clutching a small devise in her hand. It looks familiar to the Doctor's sonic screwdriver.

"Doctor is that your sonic screwdriver?" I asked while taking off in a run.

"No Jack it isn't." The doctor yelled after me. I ran faster and was soon gaining up to the guy chasing the girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Still Jack's POV

**Still Jack's POV**

The man was in all black and he was gaining up to the young girl. I forced myself to run faster in hopes of saving her. I reached out and grabbed the man by the back of his jacket. We both fell to the floor. I flipped him over and put my knees on his arms to stop him from getting away.

"Who are you?" I growled.

"Professor Severus Snape. Now get off me before that girl disappears." The man said from under me.

"Who is she?" I asked while letting go of his arms.

"I don't know. There was a sound in the woods and she stepped out." Severus said.

"What kind of sound?" I asked curiously.

Before I got an answer everything went black.

**My POV**

The man was chasing after me. I stopped running when I didn't hear his footsteps any longer. I rested up against a tree and put my hands on my knees. I concentrated on getting my breathing back together. I could hear the argument going on. Then it sounded as if someone had punched someone else.

I heard footsteps running towards me. I took off in another run. No way is he going to catch me.

"Petrificus Totalus." I heard a man yell. It sounded like the man from earlier.

Suddenly I stopped running and fell to the ground. I tried to stand up and realized that I couldn't.

"Well look what we have hear. How did you get here? Hogwarts is protected." The man asked angrily.

"Locomotor Mortis." The man said.

"Let me go." I yelled dangerously.

"Why should I?" The man said.

I grabbed my sonic screwdriver and pointed it at him.

"What is that?" he said while backing up.

"Sonic Screwdriver." Another man's voice said from behind the man in all black.

**Doctor's POV**

"Sonic Screwdriver." I said while holding mine out.

"I stepped out and saw the girl was pointing it at her legs. She quickly stood up and pointed it at the man.

"Wait how come you got a screwdriver too?" I asked her.

She let out a sigh and said. "I'm a Time Lord."

I droped my Sonic Screwdriver in disbelief.

"That's impossible. I'm the last on the Time Lords." I said while staring at her.

"Well you thought wrong." She said with a know-it-all attitude.

**Jack's POV**

"He's starting to come to." I heard Owen say.

"Son of a bitch. I can't believe he punched me." I groaned. I opened my eyes and stood up.

I swayed slightly and Ianto was at my side in an instant. That's one of the reasons that I loved him, he was always there for me. I leaned on Ianto for a minute and then I ran towards voices. When I got there I saw the guy in all black standing between the Doctor and the girl.

"You." I said rather pissed.

"Me?" the girl asked.

"No. Even though you're the reason I got punched." I said while walking towards the guy in black. I drew my arm back and punched him.

"That's what you get for punching me." I growled.

I turned to the girl. "Now what the hell are you and why do you have a Sonic Screwdriver?"

"I'm a Time Lord like I told him." She pointed towards the doctor. "And I have a Sonic Screwdriver because a Sonic Hammer was to big and heavy to carry around all the time."


	3. Chapter 3

"But I thought The Doctor was the last of the Time Lords

"But I thought The Doctor was the last of the Time Lords." I said in confusion.

**My POV**

Jesus these men are so thick.

"He obviously isn't the last one if I'm standing in front of you." I snapped.

The guy in a Military coat threw his hands up in defense. "Hey. Calm down there. I was just saying." He said.

There was a groan from on the ground. I looked down and saw the guy in all black.

"An you. I don't really like it when unattractive men chase me. No fun." I said. I swiftly kicked him in the ribs.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't kick my teachers." A voice said from behind me.

I spun around quickly and pointed my Sonic Screwdriver at him. The man had a long white beard, I mean LONG, and long white hair.

"Yeah well he chased me so I think I have a right to kick him." I snapped.

"Your not very nice are you?" A man in a leather jacket said.

"No I'm not. Especially when I stranded and have no idea where the hell I am of why I'm here."

"Did you're TARDIS bring you here as well?" The Doctor said.

"Yeah. Won't tell me where I am or anything. My physic paper doesn't work. Nothing except my Sonic Screwdriver." I said pissed.

"I can help you as to why you're all here and where you are. First you are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have called for you all to arrive here. It seems that we need extra help protecting ourselves from a war that is about to start." The old man said.

"Who are you exactly?" A woman with brown hair and big eyes said.

"I'm Professor Dumbledore. I'm Headmaster of Hogwarts." He said proudly.

"Well I'm the Doctor, the red head is Donna." The Doctor said with a cheesy smile on his face.

"I'm Jack and this is my team. We're Torchwood. The brunette is Gwen Cooper, Toshiko Sato is the one with the laptop connected to her hip, Owen Harper is the one in the leather jacket and Ianto Jones is the one in the suit." Jack said while pointing to everyone.

"Dr. Owen Harper actually." Owen said with a cocky expression.

"Dr? You? Your patients must hate you." I commented.

"Shut it." Owen snapped.

"And you miss?" Dumbledore said while looking at me.

"Alana Laces." I said under my breath.

"Well then lets head inside. The students should be arriving any minute now." Dumbledore said excitedly.

"Students? You mean like children?" Owen said shocked.

"Yes. From ages 11 to 17." Dumbledore said.

"Great." I said sarcastically.

"You're going to be fun to have around." I heard Owen say to me.

I turned around and went to slap him. Someone grabbed my hand before I could. I ripped my hand away and stalked off.

"I should of let her punch you." Ianto said.

"Whatever Tea-boy. Just don't bring a cyber woman girlfriend into this basement either."

"Cyber woman girlfriend?" I asked.

I seen Ianto's face fall. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"It'll get better. It may not seem like it but it will. If worst comes to worst I'll let you have a ride on the TARDIS. Get you away from this for a bit. What do you say?" I said trying to be friendly and comforting.

He nodded and gave me a smile. I could tell it was forced because his eyes showed another emotion.

"You can't fool me with a fake smile. I've seen and pulled too many fake smiles." I said while patting his shoulder slightly.

The Doctor suddenly turned to me. "Don't Time Lords travel with a companion?"

"I did." I said while dropping my hand from Ianto's shoulder.

"Did? They finally get sick of you?" Owen said.

"No. I wish they did. It would have been less painful. He was killed. Sucked through a black hole. I watched as his atoms tore away one by one. His agonizing screams still fill my head." I said while shoving past Owen.

The Doctor grabbed my arm gently. I looked up at him. I finally broke down. In front of a man that I don't know nonetheless.

"It's ok. Shh." He said while hugging me close to his chest.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He said. I pulled away and wiped my eyes. I pushed all the feelings to the back of my mind.

"Lets go. The sooner we fix this the sooner I can leave." I said with a smile. I saw the Doctor give me a look of concern.


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor's POV

**The Doctor's POV**

I looked over at Alana with concern. She lost a companion and she just pushed it to the back of her mind. I could feel her do it. I was then forced to think of Rose. I looked down and then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw that it was Alana's hand. I looked into her eyes and saw tears staring to form.

"She love you and you loved her." She whispered.

"Yeah. Too late now to tell her though." I said sadly.

"It'll be ok. You'll see her. Just wait." She said soothingly. I gave her a small smile and walked away to talk to Dumbledore.

"So Professor, what exactly is the war about?" I asked.

"Its against good magic and dark magic." Dumbledore said calmly.

"Who started it?" I asked curiously.

"His name is Lord Voldemore. He is a powerful Dark Art Wizard. He has killed many and still is. His first target is a 5th year boy by the name of Harry Potter. Voldemore killed his parents. Currently we are fighting the Ministry of Magic because they seem to think that we are all crazy and making it up." Dumbledore said with a smile at the end.

"So what is our role in all this?" Jack said from my right.

"We need more targets on Harry Potter and more security for Hogwarts. I need you all to act as part of the school staff. We need two people for a Defense Against the Dark Arts, one as a teacher and one as an assistant. Two people for History of Magic, two people for the Hospital Wing staff, and two Magical Creature teachers."

"I so call Defense Against the Dark Arts." Alana said from the right of Dumbledore.

"I call assistant for Alana." Jack said.

"I'll take History of Magic." I said with a smile.

"Assistant of the Doctor." Donna said from behind me.

"I'll take Hospital Staff." Owen said.

"Surprise there." Alana said.

"I'll work with Owen." Gwen said.

"That leaves me and Tosh for Magical Creatures." Ianto said.

"Now that that's all figured out. Lets introduce you to the staff." Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore led us through a huge door. There were four tables. One was red, one was yellow, one was blue, and one was green.

"Colorful." Alana and I said at the same time.

I looked over at her and seen her eyes twinkle. It was easy to tell that she was in amazement. Everyone was in amazement. I have never seen anything this amazing before in my whole life. That was saying a lot.

"Wow." Gwen said.

"Look at the ceiling." Tosh said. In turn we all looked up at the ceiling. It was decorated with candles hanging out of thin air. The sky was dark just like outside.

"I need this for the TARIS." Alana said.

"Wouldn't that be cool?" I said.

**Jack's POV**

"I need this for the TARDIS." Alana said. I smiled and imagined it as what it would be like in the hub.

"Wouldn't that be cool?" The Doctor said.

"The hub would be so nicer with a ceiling like this as well." Ianto said. I laced hands with Ianto. He looked over and smiled. We got to the staff table where we were introduced to everyone. Then we were seated. The Doctor and Alana were exchanging their experience. I was still holding Ianto hand. I looked down at it and then back up at him. I leaned in slightly. He leaned in close as well. We're lips were almost touching when the Great Hall's doors banged open and students filed in.

"Aww." Tosh said from Ianto's right.

"Tosh leave em alone." Owen said. Tosh turned back to Owen and they continued to talk.

Gwen was talking to Donna about her hair. I rolled my eye and turned back to Ianto.

"Well our romantic moment was ruined." I smiled at him.

"Yeah. Sadly." Ianto said back with a smile.

**Donna's and Gwen's Conversation**

"Yeah I know. Its so hard to think that its not my actual hair color." Donna said.

"I know. It looks so natural." Gwen said.

"There is this shampoo in the TARDIS that does wonders on hair. My hair is so soft and tangle free." Donna said while running her head through her ginger hair. "Feel."

Gwen reached out her hand and ran her fingers through Donna's hair.

"Wow. You're right. It is soft." Gwen said shocked. "Can I borrow that sometime?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'll have to get it though. Next time I go to the TARDIS." Donna said.

**Tosh's and Owen's Conversation**

Owen continued to complain.

"I'm hungry. When can we eat?" Owen said while looking at Tosh.

"I'm guessing when all the students arrive." Tosh said unfazed.

"Do you think they have beer here?" Owen asked.

"No I don't think so Owen." Tosh answered. She looked at the flood of students.

"Why not?" Owen continued to complain.

"It's a school, Owen." Tosh said.

**The Doctor's and Alana's Conversation**

"I've seen the Queen and even rescued her from a werewolf." The Doctor said proudly.

"A werewolf? Wow, you're so lucky." Alana said.

"It was beautiful. Well until it tried to kill everyone." The Doctor said with a cheesy grin.

"Wow. How did you stop it?" Alana asked in curiosity.

"The Queen had a diamond that her late husband was perfecting. There was also a telescope in the building. The diamond reflected the moon's rays and back at the werewolf. Even though it sadly killed the poor thing. The Queen was bitten and now the royal bloodline is infected."

"I knew it." Alana said while she started to laugh.

"What about you?" The Doctor asked Alana.

"Well this one time I came across this wonderful planet full of mystical creature. It was amazing. Until a Unicorn went haywire and killed most of the leprechauns. I can sadly say that I've been to more Leprechaun funerals then anyone human or Time Lord."

"A Unicorn? Now that's amazing. Such beautiful creatures. Who knew?" The Doctor


	5. Chapter 5

Alana's POV

**Alana's POV**

As the Doctor and I were talking, a woman in all pink stood cleared her throat. Everyone turned to stare at her. Dumbledore stopped his speech mid greeting.

"Its nice to see all your bright and smiling faces." The woman said. I looked at the students and saw blank looks and looks of confusion. I started laughing which caused The Doctor to start laughing. The woman in pink quickly turned around and glared at us. I couldn't help but laugh more.

"Excuse me do you mind?" She said rather annoyed.

"Nah. You can continue." I said with a smile.

The toad like woman turned back to the students and continued to talk. I grew bored fast and spaced out. I could hear Kevin's scream's echoing in my head. I could see him being ripped apart. I just stood there, unable to do anything. I felt myself being shaken. I looked and saw the Doctor with his hands on my shoulders.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"No." I said as I felt tears run down my face. The Doctor pulled me into a hug and I cried into his chest. This was the second time I was crying about it.

"I'm such a horrible person. I shouldn't have let him out of my sight. He wouldn't have been taken if I hadn't. They tricked me." I cried.

**The Doctor's POV**

I held Alana as she cried into my chest. She reminded me so much of myself. I was so happy and relieved that there was another Time Lord. Yet sad that she was in pain.

"Let it out." I said softly. I was aware of the eyes that were watching us.

"I can hear his screams. I can see him." She cried. I rubbed her back

"When did this happen?" I asked curiously.

"The day before the TARDIS landed here." She cried into my chest. Before I could calm her down anymore, she stopped crying. She sat up straight and stared at her empty plate.

"Don't force yourself to stop thinking about it." I told her sternly.

"You do." She said while staring me in the eyes.

**Alana's POV**

Food appeared on the plates. I picked up the fork that was beside the plate and ate a little.

"Jack have you had any interesting adventures?" I asked.

"Well the first time I met the Doctor I was a con man and I was posing as a military man. Well apparently the thing I sent for the Doctor to find landed on a young boy. The poor thing was killed and a gas mask was fused onto the boy's face. If the boy was to touch you then you turned into one. Well to say the least a lot of people were turned into that. The little boy went around asking for his Mummy and we final found her. When they were reunited the human race was back to normal."

"You changed the whole human race?" Gwen asked, listening in on the conversation.

"No. Just a few in London." Jack said with a smile.

"Still. That's not something you want to go messing with." Tosh said.

"I know that. It's all better now. Isn't it?" Jack said matter-of-factly.

The Doctor started to laugh. "Obviously."

"I remember that. I was following up on that. The TARDIS brought me there to make sure everything was cleaned up." I said.

"And was it?" Jack asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Well then. I didn't mess up too bad." He laughed. That caused us all to laugh


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione's POV

**Hermione's POV**

"No Ronald." I said.

"But Hermione. Please?" Ron asked again.

Harry just watched in amusement as his two friends argued.

"No. And for the last time NO!" I said to Ron.

I sat down at the Gryffindor table and looked over at the staff table. I saw a lot of new teachers. There was a woman with large brown eyes and dark brown hair. There was a woman with red hair, a man in a leather jacket, a Japanese woman, a very cute guy in a suit sitting next to a hott guy. Then there was an extremely cute guy talking to a pretty woman with blond hair. Then there was a woman in all pink at the corner of the staff table.

"Wonder who the new teachers are." Harry said.

"Yeah. Not every year that we get so many." Seamus said.

"The guys are really hott." I heard a Gryffindor sixth year say. I rolled my eyes but had to admit.

Dumbledore stood up and started to speak. The woman in all pink cleared her throat and started to talk. Everyone was just staring at her with blank looks.

"Its nice to see all your bright and smiling faces." She said. The extremely cute guy in the pin stripe suit and the blond woman started to laugh. I couldn't help but laugh slightly. I saw Harry and Ron look at me in surprise.

"A new teacher has made you laugh?" Ron said.

"Amazing." Harry said in mock amazement.

"Shut up." I said with a smile.

The woman in all pink introduced herself as Dolores Umbridge. Then she sat down and Professor Dumbledore stood up and resumed his speech.

"As I was saying before. We have many new arrivals. Dolores Umbridge being just one of them. We also have Miss Alana Laces, The Doctor, Mr. Jack Harkness, Mr. Ianto Jones, Miss Toshiko Sato, Dr. Owen Harper, Miss Gwen Cooper, and Miss Donna Noble. Miss Lace will be taking the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts with Mr. Harkness as her assistant teacher. The Doctor will be teaching History of Magic with Miss Noble as his assistant. Dr Owen and Miss Cooper will be part of the medical staff. Last but not least, Mr. Jones and Miss Sato will be teaching Care of Magical Creatures. That is all let the Feast Begin."

**Alana's POV**

At the end of the Feast the student headed out of the great hall first. Dumbledore yelled out to a girl before she ran out of the hall.

"Hermione can you do me a favor?" He asked her.

"Yes sir." She replied.

"I need you to show the new teachers to the Gryffindor tower where a door in the common room will appear. Can you do that?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes I can sir." Hermione said.

Dumbledore turned to us. "This is Hermione Granger. She is the smartest Witch in her year. She will show you to your rooms." She nodded her head and walked out of the great hall.

I walked up so that I was walking next to her.

"Hi Hermione. I'm Alana. I like your name." I said with a friendly smile.

"Hi Professor Laces." She said with a smile as well.

"Please don't call me that. I feel old. Alana will do." I said.

"Ok Alana." She said.

"Much better. So Dumbledore said you are very intelligent. Is that true? Or is he going senile?" I asked?

She laughed. "No. I am smart but I think that there may be a Ravenclaw that is smarter then me."

"Is that another House?" I asked catching onto the houses and how the points work.

"Yes. It's the smartest. Ravenclaw is the smart team; Slytherin is the sly team, Hufflepuff is the kind team, and Gryffindor is the brave team."

"I see." I said listening intently.

"Well we're here. The password is 'pumpkin juice'. You say it to get into the common room." The portrait swung open and we walked in. A door appeared and Hermione opened it for us.

"This is it. Breakfast is at seven in the morning. Classes start at seven thirty. See you in the morning." She said.

Hermione walked up a set of stairs and disappeared. The Doctor, Jack, Ianto, Tosh, Gwen, Owen, Donna, and I walked through the door. We were separated by genders. Tosh, Gwen, Donna, and I all shared a room. Jack, Ianto, The Doctor, and Owen all shared a room. We said good night to each other and set up the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack's POV

**Jack's POV**

"I call dibs on sleeping with Ianto." I yelled out as I layed down on a bed.

"Believe me Jack. No one was going to call dibs." Owen said while falling onto one of the beds.

"Oh no. You two are not sharing beds. I want to sleep at night. I don't need to hear you two going at it." The doctor said. His eyebrows slightly furrowed.

"You two better not." Owen said.

"Ruin all our fun then." Ianto pouted.

I laughed and Ianto layed down on the next bed.

"Happy he is on the next bed. We can only verbal do it." I said with a smirk. I turned to Ianto and went to open my mouth. I heard both the Doctor and Owen groan. Ianto and I laughed.

_(The Next Day)_ **Still Jack's POV**

I woke up and woke the other three up. I got dressed and walked next door. I went to knock on the door but the door opened and they all walked out. Each one of them were dressed and ready for breakfast.

"You guys ready?" Gwen asked.

"Not yet. Just woke them up. They're getting dressed now." I said while peeking in.

"Hurry up guys. Breakfast is starting soon. That got Owen moving faster. He was the first one on the way to the Great Hall.

"Don't you want to wait for everyone else?" Tosh asked.

"No. I'm hungry now." Owen yelled over his shoulder.

I just laughed and saw Alana shake her head.

"He is such a loser." Gwen said. I turned to her and saw that she had a smile on her face.

The Doctor and Ianto soon walked out and we followed a bunch of students down to the Great Hall. We sat down around Owen, who was stuffing his face.

"You pig." Alana stated. Looking at him in disgust as pieces of bacon clung to his chin.

"Time travel makes me hungry." Owen said. My stomach growled loudly.

"And it makes Jack hungry too." Tosh pointed out. Each member of Torchwood piled his or her plates with food.

The Doctor, Donna, and Alana looked over at us with there mouths open wide.

"What?" I said trying to act innocent.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Alana said while putting a little food on her plate.

"Why aren't you three as hungry. I mean you must have traveled farther then us." Gwen asked.

"The TARDIS controls the time for us. What may seem like a year for you may seem like 10 second to us. It all depends really on the Tardis." Alana answered.

I smiled remembering a couple adventures that I had had on the TARDIS.

"So how is the TARDIS, Doctor?" I asked.

"She is good. Temperamental now really. I think she just needs a good rest. This just might be what she needs." The Doctor said. He took a bite of bacon and then turned to Alana.

"What about your TARDIS? How is it? Can I see it?" He asked excitedly.

**Alana's POV**

"So what does the TARDIS stand for?" Tosh asked me.

"Time And Relative Dimensions In Space." I said proudly.

"Wow. How does it work?" Tosh asked.

"It allows a Time Lord to travel across the universe to any planet at anytime. I can go to the past, present, even the future. Any planet I want to. Although some planets I never want to. Not very friendly life forms at all." I said.

She laughed. "Tell me about it. Most of the aliens that come through the rift are not fun to deal with at all. They always want to eat us or someone." We both laughed.

Then the Doctor cut it. "What about your TARDIS? How is it? Can I see it?"

"My TARDIS is fine. It's hidden as a tree right now. Yes you can see it after classes."

"That's not fair. Yours can hide, mine stays as a blue police box." He said. Then he made a face and pouted.


	8. Chapter 8

"Not my fault you broke yours

I am so sorry everyone. Something went wrong with my computer and I finally got it up and running. Sorry for the wait. Won't happen again!!

"Not my fault you broke yours." I said. I stuck my tongue out at him playfully. He went to grab it but I quickly put my tongue back inside my mouth.

"I didn't break it thank you very much." The doctor said with in a know it all tone. He then held up a piece of bacon to make a point.

"It was broken when I got it." He said while wagging the bacon at me.

"Of course." I said while grabbing the piece of bacon. I bit half of it and then the Doctor took it out of my hands.

"Mine." He said while finishing off the bacon.

The students were dismissed for classes.

"Come on Jack. Classes to teach." I said. I stood up started to walk out. Jack caught up and we walked down to the Defense Against The Dark Art's classroom.

"Hello class. I'm professor Laces." I said addressing the class.

"And I'm Professor Harkness." Jack said.

"We're the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers." I said while sitting on the corner of the desk. Jack sat behind the desk.

"What year is this?" Jack asked the class.

A couple hands went up. "Yes. You with the long hair. What's your name?"

"Carmen and this is first year." She said confidently. I smiled to myself knowing that such a young girl had so much confidence.

"Good. So we'll start off with the basics." I said while standing up. "Since it's the first day of this year and for you guys, we'll start off with simple and humorous spells." I said while walking around the desk.

"Everyone have a wand?" Jack asked.

A choruses of 'yes's' filled the room. "Very good. Lets get started shall we?" I said with a smile. "The first spell we are going to talk about it 'Avis'. This spell will conjure up a small flock of birds. Jack if you would." I said.

Jack took out his wand that we received this morning. "Avis." He said clearly. Out of his wand came a flock of tiny birds. They flew around the classroom twittering. I could hold back a smile as all the children looked up at the birds in amazement.

"Good job Jack." I said while turning towards him.

"Now I want everyone to give it a go. Remember to speak clearly and don't point the wands at anyone." I said while sitting on the desk again. "We'll work on this for about ten minutes and then we'll move onto another spell."

I turned to Jack. "How did you know how to do that? I've been playing with mine all morning and I can't find a way to work it." I asked.

"I don't know. Honestly that was the first time I even tried to use mine." He said.

"Lucky." I mumbled.

I turned back to the children. "Oi! I said NO pointing wands at each other." I said to a boy.

I turned back to Jack. "How long did you travel with the Doctor?"

"About 3 months Earth years but it was about a year or two on the TARDIS." He said. I could tell that he was recalling a memory. His eyes became unfocused and he leaned back a bit.

"Why don't you tell me what you remember most from traveling with the Doctor?" I said.

"It was after the Doctor and Rose rescued me from my own ship. We were starting a new adventure. We were on our way to some planet when we got sucked into some time vortex or something. Anyways we ended up on different TV shows in the future. It was fun knowing that I was on TV, but then the two robots wanted to cut my head off and replace it with a dog's head. I luckily got out. The Doctor was on Big Brother and he got out. Then Rose was on the Weakest Link. She actually got blown up. Luckily and kind of unluckily she ended up on a Dalek's ship."

"Wow some adventure. Did you ever get Rose back?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah. That was the day I became immortal. From that day on I can't die. No matter what happens."

"Wow. I'm so sorry." I said while placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Its ok. I've learned to live with it. We should probably move on with the lesson though."

"Oh right. Forgot about them. Wouldn't make much of a mother would I? Forgetting the kids." I said with a laugh.

"Ok class. Next spell we are going to learn is the Bat-Bogey Hex. With this one you will need a partner. Don't worry since you lots aren't as experience yet they won't hurt you. They will actually just tickle you. I need you to say it clearly like the last one. 'Bat Bogey'. (Not quite sure what you say) Go on. We will practice this for five minutes." I sat back and watched as each student got their boogers turned into bats.

"This curse is disgusting." I commented.

"Yeah it is." Jack agreed.


End file.
